Disclosure
by Kody Wright
Summary: Sam Carter always knew that someday the gate would be made public and the revelation that we are not alone would be broadcasted throughout the globe. However, she never expected it to be so soon...When a independent journalist sneaks into the SGC and exposes everything live online. - This is met to be a comedy story, please no flames. You will be blocked and deleted.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sam Carter always knew that someday the gate would be made public and the revelation that we are not alone would be broadcasted throughout the globe. However, she never expected it to be so soon. She always thought it would come when the time was right. And apparently that time was now.

Sam found herself standing in full dress uniform at attention flanking the side of a podium before a press corps and many, many questions. General O'Neill stood beside her and he too was dressed in full military dress and stood at attention. Daniel stood to her other side and wore a black suit and blue tie. He gently grasped his hands together and tried to remain as professional as possible considering the circumstances.

And standing next to Daniel was not Teal'c for the alien was asked to stay at the base. Instead there stood a petite woman just over five feet tall. She had short brown hair and big brown eyes. She wore a yellow dress and was supported by crutches under both arms. Her right lower leg was wrapped up in bandages. Daniel slowly let out a sigh for reason the gate was being disclosed stood beside him.

She looked over and whispered, "I'm really sorry."

Daniel arched an eyebrow, "You are?"

She admitted, "I didn't think it would come to this."

"You didn't?" he asked amused.

She pleaded, "I just wanted a good shot of the entrance to Cheyenne Mountain. I never intended to expose the whole program to the web."

He looked over at her and replied, "I guess you should thought about that earlier."

"I know," she conceded.

The President of the United States approached the podium with his written speech and so it began.

Daniel looked over at Sam and gently smiled. He then looked at Jack who stood stern faced. Jack threw him a disgusted look.

Daniel whispered, "What?"

"You're liking this," accused Jack under his breath.

Daniel had to admit he indeed liked it for after years of hearing excuses as to why the program must remain secret it was finally being exposed. As the President's long winded speech dragged on Daniel's mind went back to the day it all started.

**One Week Prior**

Veteran war correspondent and independent photojournalist Jamie Corbett walked from her car parked just outside the gates of NORAD with a camera in her hand. She approached the gate and spoke to the guard.

"Hi, I'm Jamie Corbett and I was wondering if I could take a few shots of the entrance to Cheyenne Mountain?" she asked him. She wore a long tan coat for the fall weather and tan cargo pants to help hold her equipment.

The young man looked at her and shook his head, "You need permission, ma'am."

"I was asking you," she countered.

"I don't have that authority," he replied rather stiffly.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes and knew she could not win an argument with the guard. She started to walk around the perimeter looking for a good shot of the famous entrance to NORAD. She as she walked the line she discovered a whole in the chain link fence that surrounded the base. She stood and stared at the opening. It was just big enough for her to squeeze in. She knew she shouldn't and paused as pondered if she should take the risk. It was suicide for sure but as a well experienced war correspondent she decided to take that risk.

She managed to squeeze through the opening and avoid detection by numerous alarm systems. She made her way to the perfect spot and snapped the perfect picture. For a photographer that's what it was about…Getting the shot. Now all she had to do was sneak back out and no one would be the wiser. She made her way back to where she entered only to find a work crew was now at the fence hole and repairing it. Oh, that's not good.

"Crap," she muttered to herself. "Now how do I get back out?" she started to look for another way out when she came across and ventilation shaft. Fearing the patrols would find her she climbed down the shaft and found she could only keep going down in hopes of finding some way out.

Jamie crawled deeper and deeper into the complex. She decided she was now in over her head and she needed to do something to ensure her safety and thus she engaged the phone connection on her camera. She was able to use her phone to monitor the streaming as her camera connected live to her internet channel.

She placed the camera towards her own face and spook to her rather large following, "This is Jamie Corbett or the Corbett Report. For my own safety, I am now streaming live to all my channels. I have…Accidentally…Gotten myself into a hard place. I tried to take a nice shot of the old Cheyenne Mountain entrance and I am now trapped inside the complex and trying to avoid detection for I fear if they find me, I will be locked up for a very long time. I'm in a ventilation shaft. I'm trying to find a safe way out. I will keep the camera going just in case I'm shot." She then placed the camera around her neck and continued deeper inside the SGC.

She emerged from the shaft near a hallway. She was sure to keep the camera level so her audience could see what she saw. Unknown to her at the time her internet audience was spreading like wild fire as people picked up the live stream. She managed to place herself in a corner near the hall and recorded as men and women in uniform walked by.

"What is going on this old place?" she wondered and then once again placed the camera before her face and spoke, "I'm inside the complex and I'm down deep…Really deep. It took a long time to go down that air shaft. I would estimate I'm at least 20 floors down. There are men and women in battle dress uniforms walking about. They are dressed in urban informs, not camo patterns. Keep in mind; this is all in a base in Colorado. They are wearing older style uniforms than what our troops have." She then turned the camera around and continued down the hall.

She ducked in and out of corners and doorways to avoid detection all while keeping her prize camera close and steady and streaming live the entire time. She finally made her way to the gate room and was dumbfounded by what she saw. She quickly ducked behind some wooden crates off to the back of the room to hide. Her perch gave her a perfect view of the gate in operation. But for now all she spotted was a large ring shaped object.

"I have no idea what they are hiding down here," she spoke to the camera. "I have yet to find way out undetected either. I'm gonna hunker down and see what is happening here." She then turned the camera back to the gate.

Within minutes the gate activated and the klaxons sounded, "Incoming wormhole."

Jamie turned the camera back on herself, "Incoming wormhole? What the hell?" She started filming and the gate stood before and glimmered with a watery event horizon, she then spoke to the camera again, "Okay, anyone out there have any idea what this is…Send me a text."

Her phone lit up and she retrieved her messages and then spoke back to the camera, "Wormhole is a term used for space travel…Great!" She miffed and then recorded as SG-1, led by Sam, emerged from the gate. Jamie watched as they were greeted by General O'Neill.

She spoke to the camera once more, "Okay peeps, anyone got an ID on any officers? Any idea what I am looking at?"

Her phone lit once more as text messages spewed in.

"The gray haired man is identified as a general," she spoke to her audience, "General Jonathan O'Neill. The dark haired man with glasses is identified as Dr. Daniel Jackson. Apparently he was big in the UFO community and then dropped off the radar. Well, I think we just found him." She looked at her phone, "The woman is Colonel Samantha Carter and no ID on the black man. Anybody have any idea what that gold thing is on his head?"

Her text messages streamed in some more and she read off the suggestion, "Ancient Egyptian god symbols. Great, even better. So, were the Pyramids space ships or something?"

She read off her text messages, "Oh, Dr. Jackson wrote a book theorizing the pyramids were landing pads for space ships. Close enough!" She then spoke, "Any hackers out there who send me the blue prints and get me out of here?"

Her text messages streamed in as she read them while hiding in her corner.

"Yeah, I'm fucked. I agree," she nodded.

She stayed in her corner behind the wooden crates waiting for some hacker to provide her with a miracle but no such thing came and she was growing weary. She was now texting her followers back and forth trying to find a way out of the base.

Soon the gate started up with the clacking motions of the chevrons locking and coding. Teams of men and women assembled before the gate to go off world and Jamie had to decide to go or stay. Her followers weren't very supportive of her safety and concerns for now the people had an inside look at the top secret base and wanted more information and Jamie was their only hope. Thus, she was urged to follow the troops through the gate and see what was on the other side.

Jamie placed the camera before her and spoke, "I'm going to follow them through to wherever that leads. I don't know if I will be able to still stream once I go through but I will keep my phone on and my camera rolling." She looked up and watched as the last few men walked through the event horizon, "Here I go," she commented to her followers and then got up, still holding the camera tight to not bounce the image and ran up the gate behind the men. She soon disappeared into the event horizon.

Walter sat at the controls and huffed out to the general, "We have a problem, sir."

Jack looked over for he was about to leave the room, "What?"

Walter huffed, "Someone just ran through the gate?"

Jack asked again, "What?"

Panicked the sergeant explained, "Someone just ran through the gate. It looked like a civilian."

Jack asked unbelieving, "What?"

Walter explained, "A civilian just ran through the gate."

"You're kidding?" asked Jack unsure.

Walter sat wide-eyed.

Jack instructed, "Radio, Carter. Tell them they have a tag-along."

"Yes sir," stated Walter.

Jack stood shaking his head. How did a civilian even get inside the SGC much less run through the gate? It was insane!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jamie had emerged from the gate shocked by the whole experience. It was unreal going through. Every molecule of her body had been broken down and reassembled on the other side. She stood shaking from a chill.

Like a trooper, Jamie held the camera tight to her chest to make sure she got the shot. The scene before her unraveled itself like a bad science-fiction movie. There was an epic battle unfolding between alien soldiers with large staff weapons that shot red laser bolts and the now seemingly rag-tag Earth forces.

"They are fighting aliens?" she asked wondering if her eyes were playing tricks on her. Then she realized it was real, it was all unfolding before her as the SGC's forces were taking heavy fire. She stood and pondered, "If one was going to go to another planet and fight aliens…Wouldn't you want better weapons?"

Sam looked up from her spot behind a fallen log and spotted the tag-along. She shook her head as Walter's voice came over her radio.

"Colonel Carter, a civilian just followed you through the gate," Walter informed.

She clicked the mic, "Yeah, I got that. How did a civilian get through the gate?"

"We don't know yet," informed Walter.

Sam yelled Jamie, "You! Get down!"

Jamie suddenly realized she was exposed and soon found red laser bolts being fired at her. She quickly ran trying to get to the SGC forces while still filming and streaming live to the internet. She was soon caught in the crossfire and then she dove into the ground, all while still holding the camera tight. She placed her body flat to the ground and used her arms to slowly move the camera around her to get another good shot of what happening.

Daniel assed, "She's a reporter."

Sam huffed, "Great, just what we need."

Jamie started to crawl on her belly to a small dent in the ground for cover. A laser bolt hit her on the lower leg causing her to wrench in pain. She turned the camera in to herself and spoke to her ever growing audience back on Earth.

"I've been shot," she informed. "It's my lower right leg, right down to the bone. It was like being hit with a sledge hammer. Damn, it burns," she added. "I'm not sure if I can get out of the crossfire. I'm in a small groove for cover."

Sam then rolled her eyes in dismay as now she had to find a way to rescue the reporter. She radioed orders to the remaining forces to lay a suppressing fire. She then looked at Daniel and Teal'c.

"We're the closest to her," she informed.

Daniel agreed, "Teal'c and I will get her."

"Go," she nodded and then started to shoot at the enemy to give them time.

Daniel and Teal'c ran over to Jamie, grabbed her by both arms and hauled her back to their position. They placed her down behind the log next to Sam.

Relived to be alive Jamie asked, "You're Colonel Carter?"

Sam nodded, "I am. Who are you and how did you get here?"

Jamie held the camera tight against her chest but not reveal it was still going nor that she had it equipped to upload to the internet using her cell phone.

"I'm Jamie Corbett of the Corbett Report," she informed.

Sam huffed, "I never heard of it. You're press?"

"Freelance journalist and open source intelligence analyst," she informed.

"You're a reporter," sneered Sam.

"Freelance," she clarified.

Sam shot of a round and then asked, "How did you get in the base?"

She shrugged, "I went down a rabbit hole and found far more than I bargained for inside."

Sam huffed, "When we get back you are so much trouble." 

Jamie nodded, "I know…That's why I'm live streaming all this."

Sam did a double take and looked at her, "You're what?"

Jamie grinned, "Live streaming."

"How?" asked Sam.

"Not telling," she miffed.

Sam went for the camera but Jamie held tight. They started to struggle over it when Daniel intervened.

"Sam, it's not worth it now. We will get the camera later," he intervened. "She's nobody from the internet…No one will believe this."

Sam paused and then slowly nodded, "They won't believe it."

Unknown to Sam and Daniel, Jamie Corbett had built a reputation for fact finding and discounting wild conspiracy theories as her website focused on real and tangible issues. Jamie Corbett wouldn't touch a story about aliens with a ten foot pole and renowned in Asia and abroad.

Jamie played along, "He's right…No one will believe this."

"Fine," snorted Sam. "Keep your head down and stay out of our way."

"Yes colonel," Jamie agreed.

A medic reached Jamie and was about to tend to her wounded leg. He was a young man of about twenty years old. His had thick dark hair and he looked upon Jamie and recognized her from the internet.

"You're Jamie Corbett," he stated astonished.

Jamie nodded and offered a hand, "I am…And who are you?"

"I'm Specialist Henderson," he replied and then started to work on the leg. "I read you site every day," he informed as he worked.

Daniel was assisting and was rather surprised and asked, "You go to conspiracy sites, specialist?"

"The Corbett Report is no conspiracy site," he informed. "It's one of the premier independent sites out there."

Jamie smiled, "Thank you for your support. But I wouldn't say it's a premier site. I don't have major backers or even advertising…Just subscribers."

"I'm one of your subscribers," the medic replied as he worked.

Daniel looked over to be sure Sam and Teal'c weren't listening and he asked, "Um…Exactly how popular is this site?"

Jamie replied, "I have enough subscribers to pay the bills and keep me doing it full time."

The medic added, "Dr. Jackson…Jamie Corbett gets invited to do speeches all over the world. This is one of the top independent reporters out there." He then asked, "Did you once say you were war correspondent too?"

She nodded, "I covered the Middle East Wars…That's why I'm independent today." She then asked, "Is my leg broke? I've been shot before but nothing felt like that."

The medic nodded, "I think it's broke, Jamie."

Daniel sat and shook his head, "Jamie?" he asked. "You don't know her."

"Sure I do," he replied. "We chat all the time on the live chat sessions."

"Live chat involved hundreds of followers," informed Jamie. "I'm not sure I remember you."

"My handle is SGCmedic5," he informed.

She pondered, "Oh, I remember you."

Daniel asked, "You do all this on the internet?"

She nodded.

"No wonder the government wants to control it," assessed Daniel.

The medic stated, "You're catching on, Dr. Jackson."

Sam huffed from her spot, "We need to move. Can she walk?"

Daniel yelled, "Not without help."

"Damn," glared Sam. "You're slowing us down out here, civvie."

Daniel assured, "She an experienced combat reporter."

Sam asked, "Is that supposed to make me feel better? They get shot first!"

"Which is why I won't wear a vest with 'Press' on it," added Jamie nodding.

"I'll help her move," stated Daniel.

"Let's go," ordered Sam as they were forced to fall back and couldn't retreat to the gate. Night was falling soon on the distant world and Sam now had to worry about a civilian in their midst. She wasn't happy about the situation. Not happy at all. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam was miffed by the fact a civilian had not only penetrated security at the SGC but also had managed to follow them through the gate. She was irritated and annoyed not by Jamie but what Jamie did. Sam was always the good soldier who followed orders and never went outside the line. And there under her nose and under her protection was a woman who Sam found to be the most irresponsible person she ever met. While Sam stewed in silence over the civilian tagging along Daniel was far more impressed in reality.

Daniel had never heard of Jamie Corbett but apparently many of the enlisted did and word spread fast that the independent journalist was with them. He noticed how she interacted with the enlisted men. They didn't treat her like a celebrity but rather like a teacher and complimenting her on her work. That was intriguing to Daniel for his peers never complimented him on his work prior to the gate. Matter of fact, he was laughed at and made a mockery out of for his theories.

But that was the major difference between the pair. Daniel's work was thorough and complete but since his conclusions were out of the norm he was mocked while Jamie's work being just as thorough was accepted because her forte was geo-political and finance and not space aliens from the ancient past.

Daniel pondered the situation. He had been thinking about disclosure for some time and wondered how the government would do such a thing for hiding a secret space program would not be an election winner. The corporate owned media though promised an exclusive upon disclosure would not even be believed in this day-of-age for the people were already too skeptical of the governments. But an independent journalist with a reputation for solid reporting might be just the ticket. She could expose the program and it would be believed. She could also expose the personal aspect of the program and thus alleviate any pressure placed on the governments. She would be the perfect candidate if they were to disclose the program.

Sam noticed Daniel was watching Jamie closely and she approached him by the fire. She sat next to him with her MRE and glanced over at Jamie and her small group of enlisted followers and then back at Daniel.

"What'cha thinking?" she wondered.

Daniel replied, "She would be the perfect venue for disclosure."

"How so?" asked Sam unsure.

"She's trusted," he mentioned. "Look at them…The enlisted treat her like some great scholar. I've never even heard of this woman until today."

"I never heard of her either," admitted Sam. "It burns me she snuck in the SGC and went off world with us."

Daniel cocked an eyebrow, "That takes a lot of talent to do that."

"Or dumb luck," countered Sam. "They have been having issues with bears getting through the fence. She probably found a hole and snuck through to get her picture. We've been right on top of the bear problem and I would guess they found the hole before she could get back out. So, she probably found a ventilation shaft and snuck inside. She did admit she just wanted a picture of the old NORAD entrance."

"The base is iconic," agreed Daniel. "I really should check out her site once we get back."

"I never bother with those conspiracy sites," countered Sam.

"Apparently she specializes in geo-politics and financial scandals," informed Daniel.

"Something else I don't get involved in," miffed Sam.

Daniel asked, "Her being here really bothers you…Doesn't it?"

She nodded, "Yeah, now I have a civvie to look out for. Last thing I need to do is baby-sit."

"I'm sure she can handle herself," replied Daniel.

"She has a broken leg and needs medical attention," stated Sam. It will take two men to carry her out. We need to re-take the gate and dial home tomorrow."

"We will," assured Daniel.

Sam then added, "And we also have to get stupid camera from her."

Daniel made a face for he notice she guarded it well, "That might be more difficult," he mentioned.

**SGC**

Jack sat behind his desk utterly dumbfounded by how easy it was for a civilian to get into a highly restricted military base. And the worst part was…It happened under his command. Now he would be the laughing stock of the Brass if word of this ever got out. Jack devised a plan. He would simply confiscate the reporter's camera and erase everything on it. The whole incident would be buried deep in files and forms and no one would ever be the wiser. Yup, Jack could cover this whole thing and no one would believe the reporter about the program anyways.

Walter came into his office and spoke rather nervously, "Sir," he shook.

Jack looked up from his work, "What is it?"

"You better come and see this," Walter informed and motioned for Jack to follow.

Jack left the office and went to the control room and looked over at the monitors that streamed line the internet. On monitor was _You Tube _and footage of the gate in operation. Jack's eyes grew wide.

"Is that on the web?" asked Jack.

Walter nodded, "Yes sir…On every major internet channel."

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"The civilian," informed Walter. "She's Jamie Corbett and she live streamed it all from inside the base."

"Who the hell is Jamie Corbett?" asked Jack.

Walter explained, "Oh, she has this neat website where she breaks down news events and politics so people can understand it."

"What?" asked Jack again.

Walter brought up the site on another screen, "See, the Corbett Report. It's a pretty good independent news website."

"Have you ever gone to this site?" asked Jack.

"She popular with the enlisted," he informed. "She doesn't bash the military and reports on Wall Street fraud."

"And she's popular?" he asked unbelieving for how could anyone be popular for reporting on Wall Street fraud.

Walter nodded, "You should see her report on the Federal Reserve and its origin. It will blow your mind."

Jack gave a cocked look, "A report on the fed? The bean counters?"

Walter shrugged, "If you wanna know how the system works you follow the money."

Jack gave an order, "I want every piece of information you get on this woman on my desk in an hour."

"Yes sir," Walter nodded.

"And get that off the internet," ordered Jack.

Walter explained, "It's too late…It's gone viral."

"What?" asked Jack again.

Walter explained, "We can't get it off. The only way to do that is to shut down the whole internet and I don't think that would be such a good idea."

Jack rubbed the side of his head as his day slowly turned into a nightmare that he wasn't able to wake up from. The only way his nightmare could be worse was if the corporate owned press was knocking at his door.

The phone at Walter's station rang and Jack answered it, "General O'Neill." Jack gulped and replied, "Yes, Mister President. We will get under control, Mr. President. No, Mr. President…We don't need the IOA. Yes, Mr. President. I will, Mr. President." Jack then hung up the phone and looked at Walter. "We are on the edge of a full scale disclosure. We need to get this off the web and discredit this woman."

Walter sat back in his chair and looked peeved.

Jack asked, "What?"

"You are going to smear, Jamie Corbett," he accused.

Jack looked baffled, "And?"

Walter stood up and for the first time in his life he refused an order, "With due respect sir, I have to directly disregard that order."

Jack stood absolutely beside himself as Walter stood up to him. He wasn't about to let some enlisted man stand up to him but at the same time he knew Walter rather well.

"What?" Jack asked sternly.

"I cannot follow through in good conscious with the order to discredit the Corbett Report and Jamie Corbett," stated Walter.

"Why?" demanded Jack.

"Principle," stated Walter shaking in his shoes for never thought he would ever have to do such a thing as disobey a direct order.

Jack warned, "You are opening yourself to a court martial."

Walter stood his ground, "I understand."

"I need a cyber-team on this," stated Jack.

Walter countered, "They will attack her character to discredit her, sir."

"That's how cyber war works," huffed Jack.

Walter stood firm, "I will not be a part of it."

Any other general would have gone off on Walter and ordered him under arrest for failure to follow orders but lucky for Walter, Jack was not any other general. Jack re-assed the situation and realized the cyber war would actually tear the SGC apart and pit men and women against one another. Walter and many like him would be backing a true and accurate disclosure by a reputable reporter while others would still be trying to hide the program. The last thing Jack needed was the men and women working under him to start taking sides on the issues. He couldn't shut down the internet and the reporter had a following within the ranks. At that moment he wished Daniel and Sam were back. Daniel would have some wise words and Sam would come up with a containment plan acceptable to everyone. But they were off world and for the first time Jack began to feel really alone. When Walter refused an order it took Jack be surprise and suddenly, though Jack was surrounded by his men, he felt like he was losing total control of the situation and completely alone.

"What do you suggest we do to contain this, Sergeant?" asked Jack.

Walter admitted, "I don't think it can be contained, sir. It's out on the web and Jamie Corbett is well known in circles. She's not conspiracy theorist. This isn't even her specialty. I wonder if she even believes she went off world."

Jack asked, "Why wouldn't she believe she went off world?"

"Who believes anything the government does?" he shrugged.

"Point taken," Jack had to agree. "We have to contain this."

"We can't," argued Walter. "It's already out. She even managed to live stream the battle off word through her phone connection through the wormhole. It's all over the web."

Jack asked, "That woman managed to live broadcast a battle scene using her phone?"

"Yes sir," nodded Walter.

Jack pondered, "Why wasn't she recruited to work for the SGC if she could do that?"

Walter miffed, "I doubt she would have taken it."

Jack wondered, "Why? You just said she reports on politics and finance and not conspiracy theories."

"Well, she seems to me to be a lot like Dr. Jackson. She just wants to truth," stated Walter.

"Oh," Jack made a face. "Last thing I would want around here is two of them. Have a cyber-team monitor the net and watch for reactions. Let's see if the people are even buying this first."

"I'm sure there are some that won't," agreed Walter. "But other's will."

"Just monitor the net for the reactions and keep me updated," ordered Jack.

"Yes sir," agreed Walter.

"Send her site to my laptop," ordered Jack. "I need to check this site out."

Walter grinned slightly to himself, "Yes sir."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Klaxon's sounded a warning as the gate came to life in the SGC. It had been twelve hours since SG-1 had gone off world and finally they were coming back and with the reporter.

Jack had been up most of the night going through Jamie's website and watching documentaries she had made. He came to startling conclusion that not even he wanted to admit. There would never be disclosure of the gate or the program and not because the world wasn't ready but simply because it was a money maker.

It hit him like brick outside the head after re-educating himself to how the government was actually at work. The secret was not kept for the people's protection but rather to protect the pocket books of those in the know. He and his men were all being used.

Jack certainly didn't want the program disclosed either for it would make his job much harder. He was more concerned with the safety of his men than of the prospect of gaining money and power from the advanced technology they have been collecting over the years. He didn't want the program exposed and he also didn't want to be used for personal profit either. But there really wasn't much Jack could do about the exploitation of the program.

He waited in the gate room as the SG teams started pouring back in with wounded after the battle to re-take and gate and return home. They had accomplished the goals in short time and Jamie was hauled back to base by Teal'c and Daniel who assisted in helping her move due to her wounded leg.

Jack crossed his arms and looked at Jamie as she hobbled down the ramp between Daniel and Teal'c. He gave a heavy sigh.

Sam came to attention before him, "Sir."

"Carter," he nodded and then looked at the reporter. "Corbett."

Jamie grinned to hide the pain from the leg, "General….How are you this fine day?"

"I've been better," he informed sarcastically. "You?"

She winced, "Me too."

Sam reported, "Miss Corbett reported to me that she gained entry through a hole in the fence."

"I figured," he nodded. He looked at Jamie, "I was up most of the night on your site. That documentary you did on the origins of the fed…" he made a motion with his hand, "mind blowing." He then continued, "However, what you did to expose the SGC is considered treason."

"How so?" she baulked.

Jack replied, "You exposed a highly classified program to the world."

Jamie huffed, "First, I never signed any disclosure agreements with you. Second, I'm a taxpayer and natural born citizen. The government works for people like me. They have no right to keep something as big as first contact from us. We are the bosses, not them. They govern at our consent and I never consented to any of this. Want to know what treason is? Treason is hiding this program from the people. We not only have the right to know, we should be have the ability to run it to benefit the people and not the elite. You been to my site, you watched fed documentary and know how the system really works. You have got to realize whatever technology you gain from other civilizations will be used to benefit only the select few in power. I'm sorry, General. But the ones who are committing treason is the government."

Sam stood absolutely stunned for Jamie just confirmed her worst fear. That the men and woman of the militaries were indeed being used for personal gain by the elite and well connected. She had often wondered why her hard work had yet to yield anything that could help the public; like cures for disease and safe clean energy for all. Instead, her work seemed to be deep-sixed into even deeper undercover programs and never helped the average person.

Daniel stood supporting Jamie's injured leg and simply looked at Jack and stated, "Told ya."

Jack warned him, "Don't! You know exposing this places lives in danger."

Daniel balked, "More so than we already are? Common, Jack. It's been years and the government has done nothing but hide everything we have done."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Well, Daniel…You got your wish because Miss Corbett managed to live stream from her camera everything that happened off world up until the point the gate closed. It's all over the web."

Sam sighed, "If we had time we could have isolated and scrambled the frequency to prevent it."

Jamie informed, "I did it to ensure my safety. I found myself falling down a rabbit hole and in wonderland. The government has a long history of unethical behavior and I needed something to ensure I wouldn't be killed and thrown in a deep, dark hole for the rest of my life."

Sam looked at Jamie and asked, "You honestly think we would have killed you or sent you away for life?"

"Yes," she confirmed. "It happens to political enemies all the time. And when you cannot get rid of an enemy completely they totally discredit you and ruin your life so you will never work again."

"This is the United States," retorted Sam. "Not some third world country."

Jamie shook her head, "This is an empire that will hold onto power any way it can."

"We never would have harmed you," assured Sam. "We just would have had to sign an agreement and sent you on your way."

"After we confiscated your camera and footage," added Daniel. "And if you ever spoke out…Then totally ruin your life."

Jack shrugged, "Basically."

"Gee, that makes me feel so much better now," Jamie sarcastically replied. A gurney and medics arrived to take Jamie to the infirmary. She was helped onto the bed and readied to move. Jamie continued to hold her camera tight to her chest.

Jack held out his hand, "I need that."

"Why?" asked Jamie refusing to cooperate.

"So you don't upload anything else on the internet," he remarked.

She smirked, "I've been filming and live streaming since the gate opened up on that other planet. That whole conversation just went out."

"Damn," miffed Sam.

Jack sternly stated, "Give me the camera and your phone."

"No," she shook her head.

"Now," demanded Jack.

She snorted, "No."

In short order Jack lost all professionalism as he felt as if he was dealing with a child. He physically grabbed the camera and removed it from her hands. He then handed it to Sam to inspect.

Sam looked, "You have this camera set up upload to the internet?"

She nodded, "Found that feature useful during the war and the military threatening me when I filmed something embarrassing. That's why they revoked my passport and grounded me."

Jack huffed, "Phone."

"No," she refused.

Sam turned the camera off, "It's off now, sir." She looked at Jamie, "Can I see your phone?"

She shook her head.

Sam sighed, "You're gonna make this much harder than it has to be. You cannot have your personal phone going in here. It's a restricted area and that is policy."

Jack stated, "Have them strip search her in the infirmary."

Sam nodded, "Yes sir."

"Okay," Jamie held up her hands, "Here…I'll even turn it off." She then fiddled with the phone and handed to them.

Sam glanced at it and it appeared off. She gave a nod of approval.

Daniel added to sooth the situation, "We're not even allowed to have our cell phones with us."

Jamie huffed, "Yeah, they don't want anyone broadcasting anything to the web."

"Essentially," agreed Jack. He gave an order to the medics, "Take her to the infirmary."

As Jamie was rolled away Sam held onto her camera and phone, "I can't believe she did all that with a camera and a cell phone."

Jack mentioned of hand, "I can."

"You can sir?" asked Sam.

"I saw her website," he mentioned. "Lock that stuff up, Carter…Debriefing in an hour." He then walked back towards his office.

Unknown to Sam, Jamie set her phone into a mode that sent out voice recordings undetected. The phone was still going.

"You think they will disclose this, Daniel?" she asked him.

He shook his head "No, they will just smear her and claim the whole thing was faked. They will just discredit her and everything goes back to normal…For us anyways."

She asked, "You think she's right? That it's the government that is committing treason by hiding the program?"

"Honestly?" asked Daniel.

She nodded, "Honestly."

"Yeah," he confirmed. "I do."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Briefing Room**

Jack sat at the head of the table waiting for SG-1 to enter. He had just gotten off the phone with the President and was informed the recent developments and how Daniel's confession to Sam was now all over the internet.

Oh, that damn internet. It had ruined everything for them. The spigot of controlled information had been opened wide and instead of a controlled narrative of information released one droplet at a time the information flowed out like a fire hose. If only the government could find a way to shut that whole thing off and prevent the information from ever being released then the gate would remain a secret from the world.

But the fate of the gate was now up to the people for they now knew. They knew everything and it could only get worse as more information was released. Damage control was now placed in high gear and the President would make a public speech declaring the huge success of the program but not allowing the commoners off world of course. For allowing the people of Earth the same freedom of movement other worlds enjoyed would simply be irresponsible and dangerous for the people of Earth would surely get in some form of trouble and need to be rescued for it was obvious the people were not ready for space travel. Just look at traffic and one could tell the people had no idea what they were doing. The traffic congestion to go off world would be insane.

Thus to ease future gate travel traffic a system would be put in place where people would have to buy tickets to go off world. Free gate travel? How could anyone make money doing that? That would be insane. Nope, only the wealthy could afford those tickets.

So, not only would Jack have to deal with the gate being public knowledge but also the rich and pompous asses that would be buying tickets and using the program. He sat most disturbed and growled at the table.

Sam walked in followed by Daniel and Teal'c. She noticed his expression and knew something was wrong.

"Sir?" asked Sam.

"Have a seat, Carter." instructed Jack as he then looked at Daniel and glared.

Daniel caught the look and asked, "What?"

"That little conversation you and Carter had with Corbett went out over the internet," he informed. "She didn't turn her phone all the way off."

Sam let out a heavy sigh, "Oh no."

"Oh yes," smirked Jack, "Now everyone heard what you two said. But that's not the worst of it."

Daniel asked, "What's the worst of it?"

"The gate is going to be privatized and only people of means will be able to use it," stated Jack.

"I was afraid of that," confessed Daniel.

Jack smirked, "So now not only do we have to worry about the program but also a bunch if rich asses breathing down our necks."

Daniel suggested, "They obviously planned for the only the rich to use it for some time. Why not use Corbett and her camera to our advantage?"

"How?" asked Jack still fuming.

Daniel asked, "How do you think the public will react when they find out only the elite will be able to use the gate?"

"They will be pissed," stated Jack.

"So, Jamie leaks that information out," suggested Daniel. "We can use this to our advantage."

Sam agreed, "It would be nice to finally get the upper hand on all this."

"Right," agreed Daniel. "So far she has sent out only what she has come across. Let's fill her in but make it look like we don't want her live streaming it."

"How?' wondered Jack.

Daniel suggested, "You leave the vital information out on the table here in the briefing room. Open the file right up and spread out the plans to privatize the gate and charge tickets. I will bring Jamie through on a 'tour' and you come and get me for some reason, something important sounding. I leave Jamie in the room with the file…She reads it and takes pictures, send them online and the whole thing looks like an accident."

"Might work," agreed Sam.

Teal'c added, "I do not believe allowing Earth's gate in private hands would be wise. All means must be taken to ensure its security."

"I know T," agreed Jack.

"This will secure it," stated Daniel. "The public will have oversight and the media will be sending in reporters to cover it. But it will keep those who want to own the gate at bay and give us time to come up with a plan for public use."

"That's sounds like the best plan we have come up with since all this began," added Sam.

"Let's do it," agreed Jack.

**Later**

Daniel found Jamie in the infirmary on a pair of crutches. She had been given green BDU's to wear for her clothing was ruined. She hobbled about getting the hang of the crutches and looked up to find Daniel stood by watching her.

She let out a sigh, "Crutches are harder than it looks."

Daniel advised, "Don't place your weight on the under arm part. Use the handles."

"Like this," she asked as she complied.

Daniel nodded, "You got it."

"I take it you've had crutches before?" she asked him.

Daniel nodded, "Many times."

"So, are you here to escort me to jail?' she wondered.

He shook his head, "I'm here to give a tour of the SGC." He then handed her the camera and phone, "I believe these belong to you."

She took the items and suspiciously asked, "You're giving me back my things?"

Daniel nodded, "The gate is going public and you get to be in the pool for the official SGC reporter…If you want."

"There is going to be an official SGC reporter?" she curiously asked unsure. It certainly didn't sound right to her.

Daniel nodded, "Yup."

"Wouldn't they just use a military reporter? Someone from the _Stars and Stripes_?" she asked.

"We will have the _Stars and Stripes _here too," he assured. "They want to allow an independent reporter in as well for public relations. I nominated you."

"Me?" she asked unsure why he do such a thing.

Daniel nodded, "You are trusted." He then "And since you broke the story I figured you might want dibs on the position."

Jamie accused, "You have not yet to read my site!"

Daniel admitted, "No, I haven't had the time."

"I can tell," she miffed. "Okay, give me this tour but there is no way I'm being placed in any reporter pool."

"Fair enough," Daniel replied not wanting to push the subject for there was no reporter pool to his knowledge. He motioned, "Shall we?"

"Lead the way," she motioned.

Daniel had managed to give her a basic tour of the facility that led right to the Briefing Room. He walked inside and found the file laying on the table. He looked around and didn't see Jack.

"This is the main Briefing Room," he mentioned looking for Jack.

"Nice chairs," she replied. She sat down in one and felt the leather, "Nicer than my little home office."

"Those are nice chairs," he agreed still looking for Jack.

Jack then walked into the room as he hid in the control room with Walter. He looked at Jamie and gave a nod.

"Corbett," he stated and then looked at Daniel and his mind went blank. His lame excuse for taking Daniel away left his mind for the moment.

"Jack?" asked Daniel.

"Um," he stuttered, "I need to speak to you for a minute."

"Okay," Daniel waited wide-eyed for the excuse to leave the room. The set-up was going bad fast.

Jack reached for what the excuse was but could only remember part of it, "I need to see something with you and Carter…in Carter's office. I can't go into it in front of her." Jack hoped it sounded classified to Jamie for he was making everything up.

"Sure," Daniel took a cue and addressed Jamie, "Just wait here for a moment." He and Jack then quickly left the room and went to the control room and stood by Walter. They peeked through the crack in the door.

"What happened back there, Jack?" asked Daniel.

"I had a brain fart," he replied. "I thought up this cool excuse and forgot it."

"You think she bought that?" asked Daniel.

"She's our only hope at leaking the plans," huffed Jack. He couldn't believe he was willingly leaking top secret information but there was no way he would be kissing the collective asses of the elite.

Jamie rose to her feet and caught a glimpse of the papers before her. She looked about then started to read the report.

"Of course," she miffed, "How else could make money on this?" She started taking pictures with her camera and sending them online.

Walter had her site on the monitor in the room and motioned for the two to look, "Sirs."

Jack looked over and watched as the data was uploaded. It worked! Jamie had taken the bait and uploaded the files.

Daniel grinned, "She did it. We should hire her as the official SGC reporter."

Jack threw him a look, "Have you read her site?"

Daniel shook his head, "No…What's on it? Conspiracy theories?"

Jack shook his head, "No…Politics and finance."

Daniel smirked, "She would be perfect."

Jack huffed, "She would be going over the budget with fine tooth comb. She would be exposing how they finance black ops."

Daniel wondered, "How do they finance this?"

"Better you don't know," retorted Jack.

"Don't the tax payers fund it?" he asked.

Walter laughed, "Yeah…Right!"

Daniel stood rather perplexed and debated, "How is thing being funded?"

**Later**

Sam Carter always knew that someday the gate would be made public and the revelation that we are not alone would be broadcasted throughout the globe. However, she never expected it to be so soon. She always thought it would come when the time was right. And apparently that time was now.

Sam found herself standing in full dress uniform at attention flanking the side of a podium before a press corps and many, many questions. General O'Neill stood beside her and he too was dressed in full military dress and stood at attention. Daniel stood to her other side and wore a black suit and blue tie. He gently grasped his hands together and tried to remain as professional as possible considering the circumstances.

And standing next to Daniel was not Teal'c for the alien was asked to stay at the base. Instead there stood a petite woman just over five feet tall. She had short brown hair and big brown eyes. She wore a yellow dress and was supported by crutches under both arms. Her right lower leg was wrapped up in bandages. Daniel slowly let out a sigh for reason the gate was being disclosed stood beside him.

She looked over and whispered, "I'm really sorry."

Daniel arched an eyebrow, "You are?"

She admitted, "I didn't think it would come to this."

"You didn't?" he asked amused.

She pleaded, "I just wanted a good shot of the entrance to Cheyenne Mountain. I never intended to expose the whole program to the web."

He looked over at her and replied, "I guess you should thought about that earlier."

"I know," she conceded.

The President of the United States approached the podium with his written speech and so it began.

Daniel looked over at Sam and gently smiled. He then looked at Jack who stood stern faced. Jack threw him a disgusted look.

Daniel whispered, "What?"

"You're liking this," accused Jack under his breath.

Daniel had to admit he indeed liked it for after years of hearing excuses as to why the program must remain secret it was finally being exposed.

The End


End file.
